Outcast: Beyond
by battlefield4us
Summary: Warning: Contains major spoilers. Takes place after Operation: Outcasts. Months after Beacon, Coco and three other huntsmen are taken to a new world of the UNSA and SDF conflict, but someone is awaiting to turn the tide of war. Infinite Warfare X RWBY. Reviews and complaints are appreciated. I don't own anything. Please enjoy. Discontinued.


**Hello everybody and welcome to the first chapter of Outcast: Reborn**

 **So...it's been taking a while for me to figure this whole thing out since I've been busy with other stuff but I'll try my best and get this fanfiction to be fun for everyone.**

 **this story actually was a request for anthony11899, so I hope that you enjoy it friend.**

 **As for everyone else reading this, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Call Of Duty or RWBY, they belong to their respectful owners as always.**

 **Begin now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Holding a NV4 in his hands with the reflex optic, a soldier branding an SDF logo on his shoulder pads walks through the barren grounds of the Titan moon of Saturn, his mask moving around to scan for any abnormalities. Smoke rises up in the toxic air just beyond a hill, and whatever caused that was the objective.

The soldier reaches the top of the hill and near a rocky cliff was a Skelter, bearing the SDF symbol on its wing. A large crack was on the cockpit while the right wing was cracked open by something, a missile or a result of the explosion, and the rocket boosters were ripped open, smoke originating from inside.

Pointing the rifle at the ship, he pulled the cockpit open, and the seat was also damaged from the looks of it. Turning away, he pressed his hand to the side of the helmet. "This is Bravo-6, I have found the origin of the abnormally, a destroyed Skelter." He reports to his allies.

"Copy that, leave it. It isn't relevant to our mission." Someone says on the other end, "Return to our position."

"Yes Sir." He walks away from the destroyed ship, keeping his hands on the rifle. As he walks down the rocky hill, a shadow falls over him, not from a rock but from something else. He turns to see what was causing this, but the shadow vanished and nothing was there, so he continued heading to his group.

Five soldiers stood in the middle of a field of rocks and broken crates, holding their own rifles as the sixth comrade returns to their position.

"We're all here sir." The soldier with the FTL Combat Rig says to the leader who wore a Stryker Rig.

"Good, we do not anything to report for now so let's head to the refueling station and find anything that's still standing." He leads off toward the far horizon.

The rest of the soldiers followed with no response other than their eyes sharply darting to the deserted planet background.

Bypassing a damaged gate along with bullet casings that were scattered from the events of the previous fights, the squad moves in to see the destroyed station, burned to a crisp.

A toppled tower was to their right, parts detached from the bottom and center. Two soldiers approached the damaged structure while the others kept walking to the main stations. Flames still rose from them along with the other parts crumbled from the explosions, and broken Skelters were littered on the ground.

There didn't seem to be life in the remains of the station, but a audible cough from the distance gains the attention of the soldiers as they run towards one of the damaged parts of the collapsed tower.

One lone soldier coughs again, looking up to the dark sky while he struggles with the cylinder structure, his two legs underneath it. He slammed his fist to the ground and lets out a series of coughs as the squad arrives to his aid.

"Identify yourself." The leader points his R.A.W. to the head of the wounded ally.

"Malik Stronghail. Charlie-9." He states, raising his hands towards him.

"Stronghail, where's the rest of your squad?"

"K.I.A."

The leader glances away and placed the LMG away, "Was the UNSA here earlier?"

"Y-Yeah...of course." Despite the motto of the soldiers, he chose to plead for his life and reached for the captain again who became inconsiderate for him. Instead he pulled out a Kendall 44 and pointed it at his face.

"You served your purpose well." His finger clpses on the trigger, giving enough time for the wounded soldier to desperately plead for his life, going against the moral of the SDF, until out of nowhere, a spear strikes right into the man's wrist, going through the skin like a bullet against glass.

His screams were heard through the helmet while the five soldiers turn to wherever the spear came from as it remained struck on the ground with blood all over it. They see a figure about to land towards the ground, or one would assume as instead, its feet crash right into Bravo-6's face and cracks the mask, letting him breathe the toxic air while slamming him to the floor.

A glance to the figure was the only thing the soldiers could see as it threw an axe into a man's chest, taking him down like his buddy. The fighter pulls out an Kaiken Oni and fired a straight shot into the fourth soldier's chest, a perfect strike as air leaks out of the tear in the armor. As the fifth fires his Titan, but it was blocked by the blast shield that formed from the fighter's arm, then it charged and rammed him two feet away from the other soldiers.

The squad leader turns to the attacker, noting it wore a FTL Combat Rig and with the SDF logo plastered on the mask. His other hand reached for his Hailstorm but the fighter pulled out another Kaiken Oni and disarms him, and the hand reaches for his neck, forcing him towards the broken pillar.

One hand tries to pry the hands of the fighter while the other slams his fist against the helmet. It had no effect and instead the enemy tossed him to the side while reloading both energy pistols. The leader gets on his feet, but the barrel of the pistol meets his helmet.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

The enemy does not answer, but only asks, "Where is Salem Kotch?" A female voice was audible.

"Why should I answer you?" A knife was pulled from the back and it cut a small hole into the soldier's' arm, oxygen leaking out.

"Where is he?"

"It does not matter." The leader says with anger before slowly coughing from the lack of air. "I'm dead already." This response costed a knife to his shoulder, more air leaks out.

She kicks him in the head and pointed her Oni at the wounded soldier, still desperate to free himself from the pillar "Where is the Olympus Mons?"

"I-I don't know…" his answer received a charged shot close to his head as the enemy stepped forward.

"Tell me where it is!" She reloaded quickly and points it at his heart, slowly reaching for the trigger.

"It...it just left Vista-3…" His hand reaches for her and she backs away quickly. "If what you want is to destroy it, then you will fail...the SDF will reign supreme."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." The girl placed the pistol away and starts to walk away, tapping something on her forearm, "If you really understand, then you should start praying." Once finishing that part, she points her pistol at him and pulled the trigger, blasting his head.

* * *

"It's here."

In the depths of the green forest was a several Beowolves, one of them being a muscular type with armor that protected its head and body, spikes rose from it's back. It roams the area with its nose sniffing the air for anybody close by, keeping itself on guard.

"Damn Grimm…" Coco Adel muttered after placing her binoculars away, watching the enemy from atop of the hill. She placed her scroll up to her ear, "Sage, you're up."

"On my way." The SSSN member sneaks to a tree and hid behind it, taking a peek at the monster with a glare as his hand reaches for the hilt of his longsword.

"This is gonna be so much fun." The voice of May Zedong reports from the other side of the forest with her trigger finger on the sniper rifle. "You ready Velvet?"

"I'm ready." Velvet holds her staff tightly and peers over the tree to see the monsters as well.

"Alright, let's go kick some Grimm ass!" The brunette runs down the hill, letting the others have their chance to strike.

May fired a bullet straight into the armored Grimm's eye, blinding it for the time while Sage launched himself with his weapon about to strike its body. Of course the armor protects it from the blade, but it left its allies to fend for themselves once Velvet appeared.

She kicks the head of one beowolf, and lands next to three of them, taking her staff and swinging them against the monsters, her grip tightens each time she strikes. A grimm attempts to pounce on her, but Coco jumps into the fray swinging her handbag against its head.

"Thanks Coco."

"Anytime Vel." A small grin appears on the Brunette's face as she swung her weapon again, knocking down another Grimm to the floor. "How are you Sage?"

Said Huntsmen kept attacking the armored enemy, just before hitting its jaw with the blade."I'm alright!"

Another sniper shot hits one of their heads, and another takes down a leg, allowing Velvet to swing her staff against it, followed by a stab through the chest by the longsword. His weapon rises and blocks the final grimm's claw attack, then a blast of fire from Velvet's staff hits its neck, and as a silver blade pops out of it, it strikes against its head.

Once the Grimm disintegrated, Velvet lets out a sigh of relief. "We did it."

"Hah, these monsters are no match for us." May announces from her side of the forest, hopping from a tree and heading to the group. "We have to do this more often."

"I think that's probably enough for now." Coco straightened her new sunglasses, dusting off her coat, "We deserve a quick break."

"I agree." The bunny faunus holstered her staff, a bit exhausted from the fight.

May looks at her scroll, still holding onto her rifle. "We still have a bit of Grimm left to fight in that direction, so me and Sage will head there." Said huntsmen nodded in agreement.

"Alright, just don't go too far or hog all the fun." The CFVY leader lies flat on the floor, staring up at the sky with a demeaning look. The two other teammates starts to move out, leaving her and Velvet to rest. "We still need to hunt you know."

Once the two left, Velvet takes out her camera and starts to take pictures of the forest as a way to find amusement. Despite taking photo of her allies' weapons, there wasn't much to create her weapons in case of a serious battle, the only thing she could do is photograph the environment.

While Coco had rested, she still felt a bit unnerved about their current condition. Being away from their 'home' was bad enough and along with the stress they have with the Grimm being a bit more hostile wasn't helping much. "Hey Velvet?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that...every one of our friends is ok after what happened?" Her normal tone was soft suddenly.

"I hope so...it's not everyday that you can just live past something like that…"

"To think that something like that could just…" No more was said from Coco as she takes off her sunglasses and sighed again. "We deserve a big break from all this." Her eyes began to close and she starts to take in the fresh air before A photograph was taken of her by the bunny faunus.

She opened one eye and looked at her friend who chuckled a bit, "Sorry."

May zooms in the map on her scroll as she walks with Sage through a path of the forest. "Ok, they should be around this part of the woods."

"Good." He moved on towards a pack of trees that were bunched up together like a garden of flowers, and takes a peek at the area darkened by the shadow of the trees. May moved beside him, looking through the scope of her weapon. "See any Grimm?"

"No sign of them though the shadows aren't helping that much."

"I'm gonna investigate." With that, Sage heads past the trees.

May pointed her rifle, "Just be careful, they have a good advantage in there."

Holding the longsword in front of him while sneaking in the woods, the SSSN Huntsmen looks around with determination. With the many trees getting in the way of his view, he moved around them, but was still spotted by the sniper.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing!"

May didn't seemed to like this, "This isn't right…"

Sage looked around and then hears a growling sound coming from behind, he turns and sees nothing. If the growling came from behind then where was the creature? Holding his weapon tightly, he takes a step forward, until he suddenly starts falling through the ground. "Sage? Sage!"

May starts running to help him and sees the hole in the ground, "Sage! Are you ok?" There was no response, "SAGE! Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm alright!" His voice echoes from the hole, and his face was hidden in the darkness. "I can barely see anything!"

"Ok stay right here. I'm gonna get help!" The sniper starts running off, while the huntsmen remained in his place for now.

His hand remained gripped on his weapon as he looks through most of the dark area around him. Then the growling noise was heard from the shadows, "Better hurry girls." He mutters as he sees two red eyes moving in the darkness, approaching him.

The armored Beowolf jumps forward, about to pounce on the Huntsmen but he moved quickly and avoided the attack so he can swing the weapon against its arm. It tore off like butter and the creature howls in pain before swiping its remaining claw, sending Sage into the darkness around them.

May, Velvet and Coco sprints to the hole and the brunette jumps right in. "Sage? You ok?"

"Most definitely!" He shouts followed by a roar from the beowolf, "Especially since I can't see anything here!"

"Hang on a sec!" Taking a flashlight out of her jacket, she starts flashing it to the darkness, only getting limited light so that Sage could finish off the creature. However, it gains the upper hand as its claw swatted him like a fly once again, this time he crashed right into the side of an object that stuck out like a sore thumb.

He stands up again and clashed his sword with the claws to hold it back. Coco drops the flashlight and charged in, swinging the briefcase onto the grimm's head which didn't make an impact. The creature growls again and the Huntsman and Huntress start bashing their weapons against it, scratches were appearing on its white armor.

As the Beowolf swings its claws, Coco thrusted her weapon at its chest followed by Sage stabbing it in its neck. He pushed it off the blade of its sword and towards the unknown object. Once the grimm disintegrated into the darkness, a sudden blue light emits from the machine, revealing it to be a metal cylinder.

A humming sound emits from it and it starts spinning very slowly at first.

"Uh...what the hell is that?" Coco gives an uneasy look as well as Sage. Velvet and May finally land inside the darkness from the hole noticing the blue light as well.

The cylinder starts spinning rapidly, and the light glows brighter too. "Get away from it!" May shouts and backs away just before the light begins to shine even more, blinding the group of Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Coco feels a huge surge of energy flashing past her as she makes a step forward to the device with her grip on the handbag growing tighter. She slams the weapon down onto the cylinder only she missed so she took another step and repeated the same action.

Once it hit, the metal cylinder blasts out a wave of light that pushed all of them away from it and towards the floor of solid cold metal. Wait...cold metal?

Coco groans as she opens her eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of darkness especially through her shades, but there was a ceiling of metal and light staring downwards. Rolling to her front, she slowly stands and rubs her head roughly. "How the...what happened?"

Once she looks behind her, there was a circular opening that glowed blue, almost like that machine. The huntress reached her left arm towards it until a sudden figure crashed right through the blue area. It was Sage who was feeling dizzy from the sudden launch.

Coco lowers down to bring him up, "Sage, get on your feet. I think there's a problem here." No response came from him, understably enough. Just as she gets him next to a wall, she sees a green dot towards her hand holding the handbag.

"Drop your weapon, now." Turning her head slightly to the left, she sees four soldiers wearing conspicuous helmets and suits holding rifles towards the two. At first, Coco had no clue on what kind of military this was supposed to be. It wasn't anything heard on Remnant, that's for sure.

Once raising her hands, including the one with the weapon, she says, "Hang on...we're not here for any trouble, we don't know where we-"

"I said drop your weapon Outcast!" One of the soldiers shout to her, pointing a sniper at her.

'Outcast?' Coco froze for a second, and then sighs, 'Fuck…' dropping the handbag, chooses to take a step forward to them. "Lower your weapons boys, we mean you no harm."

"On your knees." No way she was gonna talk her way out of this so she did as she was told, then one of the soldiers approaches her, holding the assault rifle to her head. "Coco Adel, the Outcast from Earth-817. You're coming with us."

She frowns upon looking at the soldiers, and noticed a symbol right on his shoulder, with the letters SDF. Whatever they were doing with the Outcasts couldn't mean anything good from the looks of it. "What do you want from us?"

No answer was given in words, only a swing of the rifle against her head was the response.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


End file.
